Squeaky Clean
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: This is a small one shot that was inspired by Chandler's latest vine... w/ lots of encouragement & prodding from my girls on Twitter @JoanieNowak & @Brackettkit So you all have them to thank for this, Or not if you don't like it... WARNING: Male/Male hotness at... Yep you guessed it, The car wash... :-) If that's not your thing.. pls skip this I Will not be offended.


Squeaky Clean

"You about ready Babe?" Sonny asked, as he approached Will.

"Yeah, just about… I just need to catch a shower real fast." Will answered, turning to meet Sonny's gaze. He saw a look there that he is more than familiar with… "What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Sonny said… "I am just going to wait for you in the car." He said turning toward the door.

"Hey, you okay?" Will asked…

Sonny smiled at Will as he nodded and headed out the door.

Will hurried to the locker room…. Peeling off his sweaty clothes and tossing them into his gym bag and grabbing a towel from the stack before hitting the shower. He rushed through his shower and threw on his clean clothes.

He climbed into the passenger's seat of the car tossing his gym bag into the floor board behind the driver's seat… "Let's go.." he said.

Sonny cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot merging into the traffic… "Home, right?" he said looking at Will hopefully.

"Um, No.. we promised to go to the pub to meet Abigail and JJ for lunch remember." Will said.

"Damn it" Sonny said under his breath…

"What's wrong Babe?" Will asked.

"Nothing really..." Sonny said "It's just that I was just reminded why we go to the gym at separate times."

"Oh Yeah?" Will asked with merriment dancing in his eyes… "Why is that?" "I have always wondered about that myself"

"Seriously Will?" Sonny asked… "look at me… "

Will let his gaze roam Sonny's body…. "Oh" he said as he reached Sonny's lap…. "Yeah I see what you mean…."

"I got virtually nothing done, for watching you." Sonny admitted… "Every move, every stretch…every ripple… well nevermind that" His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he looked down at his attire, and his growing problem…"I should drop you off and got home and shower really fast."

Will laughed…. "Why didn't you shower at the gym?"

"Umm did you see how many people were there today?" Sonny asked incredulously… "There was no way I was going into the showers with you…. I would have embarrassed us both."

"Or really inspired some people…" Will said getting an idea… and deciding to run with it…

He released his seatbelt and turned sideways in his seat, he put one hand on Sonny's neck letting his fingers comb through his hair. The other hand strayed to Sonny's knee.

Will's gaze locked on Sonny…. Watching the way he reacted… He Swallowed thickly, his breath seemed to hitch…

"Uh Will…." Sonny said… "Not A good idea right now!" He said keeping his eyes firmly trained on the road.

"What Isn't a good idea?" Will asked innocently pulling one finger up Sonny's thigh, tracing lazy random designs along the way… all the way up to the hem of his gym shorts..

Sonny squirmed in his seat scooting as far back in the seat as possible in an attempt to escape Will's roaming fingers…

Will was relentless pushing the material further and further out of his way until his fingers made their way to the elastic on the leg band of the tighty whitie briefs that he knew Sonny reserved only for the gym….. He let his knuckles graze along Sonny's erection.

Sonny's head dropped back against the seat….. "Jesus… Will" he whimpered… "What the hell?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Will said sliding closer to Sonny…

"No…. Yes… wait…No but.…." Sonny whined… "No fair, Will….."

"Don't worry Babe….. I am going to take care of you." Will said…

He kissed Sonny along his jaw line, flicking his tongue along his skin, tasting him there. When Sonny came to a stop at the red light at the intersection Will had been waiting for he guided Sonny's head around to face him and kissed him deeply…. Pulling back after just a minute….

"We need a car wash…." Will said indicating the ultimate automatic car wash across the street…

"Really, Will….. A car wash… that is what you are thinking about right now?"

"Trust me Babe…." Will said "We really need this car wash…" Will said maneuvering his hand back to Sonny's lap, pulling his shorts aside, edging his fingers under the band atop his underwear.

"The light is Green, Sonn… Go through the car wash okay" Sonny nodded dumbly as he steered the car into the lot and then onto the track that would pull the car through the car wash…

Thank God it was automatic and you only had to slide your card… otherwise the attendant would have gotten quite a show… Will had managed to free Sonny from the confines his clothes, and was rolling his balls in his hand.

Sonny could barely concentrate on getting the card into the slot, never mind punching in his zipcode when prompted for it. Finally the stupid machine spit out a receipt and the car began to move…

Sonny barley remembered to throw the car into neutral and manage to find the button to roll the window up. Will was reaching across him, pressing the button to move the seat back as far as it would go…..

Without any hesitation he took Sonny into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head, teasing the slit before pulling him to the back of his throat…..

Will senses were in over drive…. He was highly aware of each sound going on around him… the rough sound of Sonny's breathing, the sound of the water being sprayed onto the car, the loud beating of the brushes….

He moaned as Sonny's fingers combed through his hair and then tangled there, guiding Will. Sonny groaned aloud as he felt Will swallow around him.

"Ahhhhhh" "God Will, Yessss" He screamed into the car….

Will's hummed his agreement, around Sonny sending the vibrations through him, heightening his pleasure…

Sonny's hips raising from the seat, pumping into Will's waiting mouth….

Will hearing the sound of the wax hitting the car, knowing they had to hurry, hollowed his cheeks. flattening his tongue against him, sucking greedily on Sonny's length. His hand came back to Sonny's balls Fondling them, palming them, massaging them.

Sonny's head lolled down, gazing upon the sight in front of him. His cock disappearing time and time again into Will's hungry mouth. It's more than he can take…. He isn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

He no sooner had that thought until he feels Will fingers were poised at his entrance… pressing inside of him….

"Oh God…..Holy Shit….." "Willl… " Sonny said frantically pulling at Will's hair….

Will recognized this as Sonny's warning…. He was about to let go…..

Will nodded his understanding, giving his consent…. Pulling back, swirling his tongue over the tip again and again…. before taking him all the way in again, relaxing his throat… Swallowing him further.

Sonny allowed himself to be flung into the abyss….. falling…. Falling…. Spiraling out of control….

Will swallowed and swallowed until Sonny was drained, His hand relaxed in Will's hair and he heard his sigh of pleasure…

"Ahhhh" Will "Oh my God.." he sighed out.

Will sat up and adjusted Sonny's clothes, just as the drying fans shut off and the car stopped, the Green light coming on giving them the all clear to pull off of the track.

Sonny numbly adjusted his seat and pulled out of the car wash. But before pulling out into the traffic, he threw the car in park, and turned toward Will…. He slid his thumb across Will's lips… before covering them with his own… kissing him thoroughly…

"You are Really Amazing Babe!" Sonny whispered against Will's lips… "Getting the car washed may be my new favorite chore…"

"Mmmmmmm" Will agreed… "We should definitely do it more often."

"Next time, It's my turn!" Sonny said wagging his eyebrows at Will..

"You're on!" Will said quickly..

THE END!


End file.
